Karaoke Night
by crazywildchild
Summary: What happens when Renge thinks of a new club activity? Karaoke Night. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, the twins: Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Yoshi OC  are to sing in front of their customers. Yoshi has stage fright, Haruhi sings, and Tamaki is still 'king'.


_**A/N: I try to find the lyrics to Shissou English Dubbed and found them for that song could be in this fan fic. I know what's the host club is because this girl that goes to my school told me about the anime. I watched it and created an OC because I thought about what if Tamaki wasn't an only child. So I made up a brother for him. His name is **__**Yoshio**__** 'Yoshi' Suoh, like Tamaki he's half french and half japanese. Also in the same class of the twins and Haruhi, 1-A. This event happen in their second years. Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club but I own Yoshi Suoh. Bisco Hatori owns the Host Club:**_

Yoshio 'Yoshi' Suoh, the host club president's brother and Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship commoner were at a karaoke night which was created by the manager of the host club, Renge Houshakuji and also were brickering about Yoshi having stage fright or not. Haruhi thought, 'Why wouldn't he just say that's he has stage fright?' Yoshi had to sing a song that's he write but he's couldn't do it and Haruhi is trying to help get him on stage. He sighed.

"Okay, you win, Haruhi. I've got stage fright."

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Don't push your luck."

Tamaki Suoh, Yoshi's older brother, was on the stage introducing to the girls that would be at the club for this visit. Yoshi was scared of that. All of the girls they entertain were there. "I like to present our first karaoke night hosted by your favorite hosts." When he finish that sentence the others include Haruhi and Yoshi went on stage. "We have list of who wants to sing and all of you with your beautiful voices can come up here to sing but first us as hosts would start things off." The hosts did know what was happening as they all had to sing. They picked straws and first one was Haruhi. She was going to sing _Underdog _and why that song because the ladies voted what song each host would sing which for Yoshi they chose he had to sing one of his songs. A couple minutes later, Haruhi was done singing and the girls went crazy. Some were yelling 'I love you, Haruhi.' As she got off stage, the twins were snickering and Yoshi was shaking his head. "Nice voice, Haruhi." The twins sung. She rolled her eyes.

The twins were up but the guests decided that they both can be on stage at the same time but sing two different songs, Hikaru had _I'm Just a Kid_ and Kaoru had _Just the Girl_. Hikaru was up first and sang great like a lead vocialist in a band and he even dance a few times. Yoshi and Haruhi started to laughing at the Hikaru was dancing. After Hikaru finish his song, Kaoru started he was a little more timid with his singing. During the song, Haruhi and Yoshi were talking about how different Kaoru singing is to Hikaru's.

"Haruhi, he's more timid than Hikaru. Plus Hikaru loves attention." Friendly pushing his friend a little.

"I know that. They are more of a pain when they share the same mind."

"True but were you scared by singing and trying to act like a guy, you know?" He questioned still scare as hell.

"Not really but 'I love you, Haruhi' at the end was a little creepy." He chuckled.

"Might be true but they still have no idea even Renge. That's you're really a girl, yourself." Yoshi whispered the last part.

"Yoshi, that's true but doesn't matter if they realize as a girl or a guy. It doesn't matter to me. They probably will never know the truth" She's right, it's their second year of Ouran. Mori and Honey were there and Honey wanted to sing but Mori and Kyoya weren't going to sing. The twins were both done. Honey's turn was up. He was sing the song called Hang On. The twins, Haruhi, Yoshi and all of the host club and their guest were surprise that's this graduate haven't lost his touch. His boy lolita touch. After Honey was done, the girls were crazy. The other members were awes. Tamaki walked up to sing but before he said a few words, "Having fun." The girls cheered. "Good, we only have me and my brother to go." He began with those words. Tamaki started to sing a song called Over My Head. The perfect song for the only prince character of the group. The chatter about their prince coming from the host club themselves. The first to speak was Kaoru, "Who knew?" The others nodded. Hikaru gave a look and nudge to Yoshi, "Are you any better, bro?"

"Just wait and see." Yoshi smirked and thought 'Why me?'

Haruhi saw fear still in Yoshi's eyes and elbowed him in chest, "Hey don't worry." Giving him an encourage smile. He weakly smiled back. With that the 'host king' was finish with his song. "Here goes nothing."

"I present to you, ladies my brother, Yoshi." Tamaki gave him two thumbs up. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you ladies having a good time?" The girls were crazy. "That's good." 'I can't do this.' He remember what Haruhi said, 'Don't worry.' Yoshi know he could do it but in front of their customers. He start to sing:

_I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing.  
Only the fuel of a passion heart keeps this body storing and moving forward.  
Could it be I found a place to rest, how long until I'm OK?  
Trees of the town reveal the time has come. Once again to shift our shade and color.  
_

He thought a deep breath. Still was nervous. He smiled weakly once again.

_The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain.  
Through all the pain, believ'n who we are right here and now...  
_

A little more confidence come from him looking back to the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru were giggling. Tamaki had a toothly grin. Honey was clapping softly. Kyoya nodded. Mori as well nodded. And for Haruhi mouthed, 'Keep going. You're doing good.' His voice become more confidence than crack.

_Raise one hand to the sky. Raise them both, lift them high  
And we'll cut to the darkness, make 'em go!  
The time to start is now! And I can show you how!  
Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before!  
_

He took mic in his hand off the holder. The girls were clapping and cheering. Yoshi smiled not a weak one. A confidence one.

_The road that's gonna take me home tonight  
is just the same as always.  
Led by the brink up all the way  
of the flicker from the street lamps fading.  
_

His voice went out through the room. The girls got more excited. The host club was amazed. The song got more slower. With a spot light on Yoshi.

_The town's falling down all around me  
yields to a breeze I felt before.  
And now I'm sure,  
it's blowing at my back and guiding me!_

In my heart will be where I will keep my despair,  
'Till the tears all dry up and finally stop!  
No goal has been found! But, we're not turning around!  
I'm tearing through that 'ol wind I knew, running and not slowing down.  


Yoshi took another breath. Started to sing at a more faster tempo. He remember the way him and Tamaki used to be. Now they are loving brothers.

_Those bitter days are calling  
for you and me to love.  
Do you not want to open?  
No more strings and bounds that hold our dreams._

You can choose to go first, You can choose to go last.  
Just as long as you move, you'll be OK!  
And we'll still let you go! And you can bet I know!  
But where and how that is learnt 'til now is leading each step of the way.  


He sing the last several words of the song. Remembering how he met the host club's members. He was in middle school when he met Hikaru and Kaoru winning the game to guess who is who called 'Which one is Hikaru?' It was a simple guess to him. He was being introduce to Kyoya by Tamaki. Entering the club's room, The Third Music Room meeting Mori and Honey. Honey's nickname for him, Y-chan. Finally, the final member, Haruhi, he and she have this bond no one in the host club have with Haruhi. They are more like siblings than him and Tamaki, brickering with each other, having a good time with each other, and even knowing what the other thinking. Finding out he was a she did have a good timing with their relationship.

_Raise one hand to the sky. Raise them both, lift them high  
And we'll cut to the darkness, make 'em go!_

With that. The first karaoke night was coming to a close. The hosts come onto stage with Yoshi. They took hands and bowed. The girls cheered loadly. The first time that night Yoshi actually smiling not a weak one at all. The host were all talking to each other about the event that just happened. Now, the girls are up to sing. Haruhi came over to Yoshi.

"Thanks, Haruhi."

"For what?" She smirked

"Don't push your luck." He chuckled.

_**A/N: I had this is my head I thought of it after hearing the ending song. Please Review because I want to know how was it. Here's the songs again:**_

_**Yoshi: Shissou By Vic Mignogna**_

_**Haruhi: Underdog By The Jonas Brothers**_

_**Tamaki: Over My Head By The Fray**_

_**Hikaru: I'm Just a Kid By Simple Plan**_

_**Kaoru: Just The Girl By The Click Five**_

_**Honey:Hang On By Smash Mouth**_

_**And Mori and Kyoya didn't sing.**_


End file.
